Imaging technologies such as MRI involve the use of a specially constructed, shielded magnet room and an associated control room. The MRI magnet with the magnet bore is installed in the magnet room, and the control equipment is installed in the control room. The patient is placed onto an MRI platform, which is movable into the MRI bore for the imaging procedure. A technologist or other caregiver typically assist the patient and positions the patient on the equipment for the imaging procedure.
In many occasions during setup with the patient in the MRI or other imaging modality, such as computed tomography (CT), there is an accident and the technologist or caregiver requires help in the MRI room. With the conventional MRI setup, the technologist does not have access to the immediate help from outside the MRI room. This could potentially have negative effect on the safety of the patient and the technologist.
Examples of an “accident” include the patient falling on the technologist, and the technologist simply needing immediate help to position the patient for the procedure, or to assist the patient after the procedure.